


Frown

by spiffynikki



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffynikki/pseuds/spiffynikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fluffy thing with my Courier and her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frown

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing for the prompt list, this one featuring my Courier, Betty, and her love interest Johnny. If you can't guess by the end of it, he's sort of a moody guy. Doesn't smile a lot, and when he does it's usually where no one can see it. 
> 
> How does tagging even work on this site I'm so confused and I'm sorry.

Johnny sits against a rock with a bottle of whiskey in his fist. He's yet to take even the first sip, just staring at the liquid inside with a faraway look in his eyes. With a sigh, he sets the whiskey aside and pulls out a cigarette. After the first drag he sighs even harder and puts it out, shoving the rest of it back in his pack. 

Worry was new to him. Before he'd met Betty he'd spent most of his time at the Kings' hideout in Freeside, and before that he'd lived a quiet life on a farm with his parents and three siblings. The most he'd ever had to worry about was bandits and mutated insects. But Betty... Well, Betty kept going on dangerous journeys across the Mojave. 

Most of the time he was with her and could watch over her. And he knew that anyone she took with her was going to do the same, but it was still difficult to just sit there while she was out there fighting who knows what. He worried constantly over stupid what-ifs and it was driving him crazy not knowing, never knowing. She's been gone a week now, no word of whether or not she made it to her destination or if she succeeded in whatever it is she's trying to do. 

Johnny sits in silence for a while, sitting on his hands to avoid chewing off his nails. Animals and bugs chirp and groan in the distance, the noise enough for him to focus on for the time being. Eventually he dazes out at the moon, just wasting time before he has to go back to the Lucky 38 so he doesn't seem so agitated. He doesn't need another lecture from Arcade. 

He hears someone walking up behind him then, breaking him from his daze. The familiar _crunch-crunch-crunch_ of their boots on the dirt is like a lungful of fresh air. His racing heart calms just as Betty sits next to him, reaching for the whiskey and swallowing a mouthful. "Hey sweet stuff, turn that frown upside down," she says as she nudges Johnny with her elbow, grin dazzling him for a moment. He can't help but to look her over, fearing the worst. Besides a superficial wound to her right arm and a few scratches here-and-there, she looks fine. Beautiful, even covered in dirt and dried specks of blood. Betty begins talking about her quest then, stopping occasionally to take a sip from the bottle in her hand. He listens quietly, just happy to be sitting alone with her after such a long time. By the time she's done she's so tired and so tipsy she can barely keep her eyes open. He helps her up and they start the walk back to the hotel, fingers intertwined and Betty's head on his shoulder. As they approach the bright lights of New Vegas, Johnny bends and presses a gentle kiss to her flushed cheek, basking in her bashful giggle. For the first time in a week, he feels a smile tugging at his lips.

And for the first time since he met her, he doesn't try to hide it.


End file.
